1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a fuel injection device for an internal combustion engine, having a housing, and having at least one valve element, which cooperates with a valve seat on an injection end of the housing and with which at least two fuel outlet conduits in the housing are associated.
2. Description of the Prior Art
German Patent Disclosure DE 40 23 223 A1 discloses an injector with two coaxial valve needles which are each pressed against a valve seat by a helical compression spring. They are pressed away from the valve seat counter to the action force of the helical compression springs when the pressure of the fuel in the region of the valve seat is increased.
The fuel outlet openings in the inner valve element are disposed downstream of the valve seat and begin at a blind hole. The inner valve element accordingly cooperates with a “blind-hole nozzle”. The outer valve element has its seat in the immediate vicinity of the fuel outlet opening. It is known as a “sacless (vco) nozzle”.